


Visiting Tatooine

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret and Darth Iskios go to see Tari's brother on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Tatooine

“You never said anything about trekking out into the damned _Dune Sea_.”

“I told you you didn’t have to come with me.” Tari said, glancing behind her to see Darth Iskios glaring at her. “And I’m sure you’re going to keep complaining, but there’s really no point. We’re almost there.” 

“Almost _where?”_ He asked, glaring at her back.

She didn’t respond–she was preoccupied scanning the desert for a particular object that rose out of the sand. It was a bit difficult to find, but once she set her eyes on it, she changed course to head towards what she’d come out into the middle of the desert to see.

“Su cuy’gar, ori’vod.” Tari said softly, kneeling down in the sand. Reaching out a hand, she gently traced the lettering etched into the stone. 

The gravestone was near completely bare, with only her brother’s name–Aris Novhret–engraved upon it. 

She continued to speak in the same soft voice. “N’eparavu takisit par du’curyc be ner olaro. Ner kar’tayl…ru’cuyi bat ashi kebise.”

“You came all the way out here to see a _grave?”_

Tari shrugged. “You never asked if he was alive or not.” she with a sigh. Standing, she brushed the sand from her clothing. “Besides, I made a promise and I don’t like breaking them.” 

Turning she started back the way they’d come. “Come on, let’s get going. I don’t want to be out here when the suns set.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tari can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> Darth Iskios (an AU interreptation where Luke was turned to the Dark side) can be found at corrupted-luke.tumblr.com


End file.
